Passion of the soul
by Konagiri
Summary: Redo of my original just noticed probably some people didn't get it


A loud grunt filled the room as a young boy sliced horizontally through the last dummy set up in the room. He panted heavily as sweat dripped own his face to the floor. He smiled down at the chainsaw in his hand and slumped down to the ground in fatigue. "Good job Kazu, ready to take a break?" he chainsaw giggled at his reaction asking in it's slightly high pitched voice.

"Sure Mi-chan, I'm super tired anyway," Kazu responded slowly laughing through his breaths. The chainsaw nodded transforming into a girl with long brown hair, She stretched her slim body having been in her weapon form for over an hour.

"Well, you did train harder than usual today, that was to be expected," Mikan, nicknamed Mi-chan by her partner, smiled sitting by him. They had started practicing their talents together after barely losing a sparring match to another group at DWMA's training grounds. Kazu suggested they use the living room for training after school and Mikan agreed smiling naturally.

Kazu returned her smile and reached out to hold her hand. Mikan met him halfway intertwining their fingers. Holding hands had become more of an instinct to them since they had been doing it since they met. "I was just trying to make sure we were ready ya know? Our first mission is tomorrow," Kazu nodded reminding her of their mission to collect souls.

Mikan rolled her eyes and glared at him playfully, "The only reason you remember that is because I told you before we started training!" She looked away further trying to give the impression she was angry hiding her smirk. She might joke around, but getting mad at him was something she just couldn't do.

Kazu scratched his head mistaking her for being truly angry, "Sorry Mi-chan.." He lowered his head facepalming himself mentally. Mikan smiled and kissed his cheek letting him know she was kidding.

Kazu blushed and puffed up his cheeks like a child. Mikan giggled and poked his nose playfully before getting up to get him something to drink. "What would you like?" She yelled out to him opening the fridge.

"That powerade is fine," Kazu yelled back finally regaining his breath. He got off the floor and sat on the couch taking a deep breath. Mikan got the powerade and closed the fridge returning to hand it to him.

"Thanks," Kazu smiled grabbing the lime green colored powerade. He untwisted the cap and took a few gulps. Mikan sat next to him quietly watching as some dripped down his mouth to his neck. She blushed resisting the urge to lick it off.

He put the cap back on and set the bottle down. Mikan smiled and rested her head on his chest snuggling against him. Kazu blushed and froze at her actions before nervously patting her head.

Mikan looked up at him and frowned noticing his blush thinking she had done something wrong. "S-sorry... Should I have asked first?" She pulled away blushing lowering her head.

Kazu shook his head keeping his blush, "I-it's not that it's just... I'm all sweaty ya know?" He smiled letting her know she hadn't done anything wrong.

Mikan blushed and timidly played with her fingers, "I-I don't mind..." She looked at him her eyes asking if she could again. Kazu blushed and nodded letting her know it was fine.

Mikan smiled and laid her head back on his chest again. Kazu smiled down at her his cheeks still tinted scarlet and ran his fingers through her hair. She heaved a sigh of content closing her eyes beginning to listen to his heartbeat.

"Where is our next mission again?" Kazu asked forgetting where it was that fast. He usually remembered a lot but at the time he was playing Black Ops 2 and didn't really pay attention.

Mikan rolled her eyes and hit his chest playfully, "It's in Rome remember?" She looked up at him expecting him to at least remember that much.

Kazu scratched his face and looked away, "Ya see..at the time I was playing the game... Just be glad I didn't say semtex or something." He laughed and kept his face turned trying to get the attention off himself.

MIkan shook her head, "You can remember everyone's faces, names, and partner combos, but you can't even remember our mission?" She sighed knowing his memory was good, just hated the fact she was partially ignored.

Kazu looked at her and felt bad, "I'm sorry Mi-chan, I'll try to remember from now on..." He lowered his head scolding himself mentally. He knew she most times assumed the worst when it came to him and probably thought he hadn't paid her any attention.

Mikan looked up at him and kissed him softly letting him know she was ok. "It's fine Kazu, you just got lost in the game. It happens to me sometimes too," she smiled trying to comfort him not wanting to make things awkward. They had a habit of being quiet when they thought they had upset each other and tried to avoid it at all cost.

Kazu smiled and nodded understanding, "Ok Mi-chan." He leaned down and returned her kiss smiling against her lips. Mikan blushed and kissed back letting her eyes flutter close.

She wrapped her arms around his neck moving her body closer to his. Kazu put his hands on her hips holding her waist. He licked at her lips attempting to deepen the kiss.

She parted her lips allowing him to deepen it matching his kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair leaning into his touch. Kazu cupped her face pushing her gently onto the couch.

He licked at her tongue and began to trace his finger down her neck. Mikan let out a whimper shivering under his touch. She parted her lips more allowing his tongue to enter.

Kazu made his way down to traced her breast through the fabric of her shirt. Her body jumped moaning softly into his mouth. He went lower rubbing her stomach before reaching his destination.

Mikan blushed being touche there and wiggled her hips against his finger. Kazu rubbed her softly coiling their tongues together. She let a gasp escape her lips clinching her eyes closed.

He pulled his lips away to watch her reaction as he pressed his finger against her opening rubbing harder. She bit her lips trying to suppress her moans opening her eyes to look at him. He smiled and kissed her neck sucking gently.

"K-Kazu..." Mikan moaned his name her blush becoming deeper. he smiled against her neck and pushed his finger more entering her warmth. She whimpered biting her lip.

Kazu rubbed her inside slowly reaching his other hand up to grab her breast. Mikan yelped and covered her mouth the sensation sending chills down her body

Kazu pushed his finger deeper quickening his pace. Mikan resisted the urge to shout his name and whimpered biting her lip. He stopped sucking leaving a mark and smiled at her.

Mikan blushed starting to move her hips more with his finger. Kazu licked her lips caressing her breast rubbing her erect nipples. Mikan opened her mouth releasing the moan she was holding back.

Kazu smiled and added another finger beginning to go deeper inside her. Mikan shivered feeling her climax coming. She reached and pulled his face to hers kissing him deeply. Kazu blushed and kissed back continuing to rub her inside.

Mikan separated their lips and fell to the couch panting softly, her nipples protruding through her shirt. Kazu smiled and kissed her softly, "Enjoying yourself?" MIkan nodded quickly unable to say anything.

Kazu grinned and lifted her shirt enough to show her breast and began to remove the rest of her clothing. MIkan looked down as her striped her clothing exposing her body to him. Kazu blushed seeing it completely for the first time. "W-wow..." he whispered to himself admiring her body.

Mikan blushed thinking there was something wrong. "I-is everything ok? D-do you not like it?" She covered herself thinking he didn't like what he saw.

Kazu shook his head keeping his blush, "N-no I was just thinking... you really are beautiful..." He smiled and kissed her gently. Mikan blushed wanting to thank him but couldn't find the words to do it.

Kazu smiled and began to kiss down her neck rubbing his finger against her folds. Mikan whimpered looking down at him. Kazu reached her breast and licked them all over. "S-sorry they're not huge..." She apologized through her moans.

Kazu smiled and looked up at her, "They're perfect." He kissed them again licking her nipples before tracing his tongue down to her navel. Mikan shivered feeling his tongue travel so low and closed her eyes. Kazu licked around her navel before going down and looking at her wetness.

Mikan blushed and looked away thinking it was embarrassing to have him just look at it. Kazu gulped and kissed it gently. Mikan gasped, her eyes widening as she felt his lips press against her hole. Kazu licked around her opening rubbing her thighs. "Y-you tease..." She whimpered half complaining but mostly excited.

Kazu smiled and closed his eyes letting his tongue enter her cavern. Mikan yelled his name gripping the sides of the couch. Kazu licked around her cavern using his fingers to spread her folds.

Mikan moaned arching her back slightly into his tongue. Kazu moaned sending slight vibrations through her clit. Mikan loved having a partner so devoted to make her feel good it was almost unreal.

Kazu gripped her thighs beginning to lick faster sucking her juices. Mikan felt her breath halt as the sensation of being licked by him sent waves of pleasure through her body.

She chewed her bottom lip putting her hands on his head pushing him to go deeper. Kazu let his tongue travel deeper licking around inside her wetness adding a finger inside her. Mikan moaned his name feeling another climax coming. She tried to hold it back running her fingers through his hair.

Kazu made figure eights with his tongue using his finger to quickly rub her insides. Mikan couldn't hold it anymore arching her back as she came in his mouth. Kazu drunk it all removing his finger savoring her taste.

Mikan moaned keeping her back arched as she rode out her climax. She fell to the couch breathing raggedly, her chest rising and falling.

Kazu removed his tongue and smiled at her rubbing her thighs delicately. Mikan smiled back and motioned for him to remove his clothes. Kazu nodded and took off his clothes exposing his already swollen member.

Mikan's eyes widened at the sight of his erection. Kazu blushed and sat down looking toward his lap. Mikan bent over looking at it before looking up at him, "C-can I?" Kazu blushed understanding what she meant and nodded.

Mikan gulped and touched his pole gently jumping back when it twitched. She blushed seeing some of his seed seep out from the tip and licked it off.

Kazu blushed moaning softly. Mikan looked up at him and smiled. She stood up and hovered over his member. "M-MI-chan?" Kazu looked up at her blushing more.

Mikan smiled before lowering herself slowly on his erection spreading her folds with her fingers. She moaned feeling the tip go in and started to lower herself faster. Kazu grunted feeling her wetness against his member.

Mikan stopped once she had him all the way in and put her hands on his shoulders. Kazu looked into her eyes blushing at how bold she was being. She smiled and began to grind her hips against his waist to make him feel good. Kazu bit his lip moaning louder.

Mikan whimpered feeling him grow inside her and began to bounce slowly on his length using her hands to support her. Kazu grunted softly thrusting upward to match her movements. She pressed her body against his speeding up.

Kazu gripped her hips and began to thrust himself deeper inside her as she rode him. Mikan threw her head back feeling him pulsate inside her and bounced harder. He moaned thrusting mercilessly inside her and spanked her roughly.

Mikan yelped feeling her juices flow out. She looked into his eyes and kissed him roughly wanting his tongue. He blushed and kissed her back his tongue darting out to meet hers.

Mikan rode him faster feeling naught and put his hands on her breast. Kazu blushed feeling her nipples against his palm and squeezed licking at her tongue. She moaned in his mouth feeling his cock punish her insides.

Kazy grunted feeling himself swell inside her as his cum built up. Mikan broke the kiss looking into his eyes, "K-Kazu... I-I can't..." She panted heavily not being able to say any more.

Kazu nodded understanding, "M-me either... Together." They intertwined their fingers as he gave one last thrust hitting her womb as they released their cum. They kissed each other passionately as their bodies went limp.

Mikan separated their lips, a bridge of saliva forming between their tongues as she fell into his chest. Kazu smiled and kissed her forehead. Mikan let her eyes close and whispered weakly, "I love you Kazu..."

Kazu blushed hearing her confess her love and his heartbeat sped up. "I-I love you too Mi-chan..." He smiled running his fingers through her hair. She smiled widely beginning to listen to his heartbeat. He closed his eyes falling asleep. Mikan did the same both holding each others hand as they slept...

~Fin


End file.
